Dimension: Part One
by Angel Raye
Summary: A strange rift appears in the palace. What is it and is it a threat?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Here is another one. I get these ideas in my head and I have to start writing on it. Anyway the idea of this kind of spawned off of "Poltergeist."   
Thanks to all of you who have given my stories rave reviews. That's what keeps me writing.  
By the way for those of you who have read the "Our Daughters" series, the first four parts have been illustrated and are on my web site. The last three parts are being illustrated and will be added later one.  
Visit my site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created this next generation except for Rini. I also created Stardust, Moonbeam, and Crescent.  
  
Dimensions: Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"I cannot believe this," groaned Mina as she looked at the latest note from Gloria's teacher. "Just for once I would like to get a note from school saying how good Gloria was."  
"What did she do now," asked Amy.  
"She put Vaseline on the doorknob so that no one could get out of the classroom," Mina replied.  
"Well you can't say she isn't creative," laughed Lita.  
"That's the truth," Serenity added.  
"I just wish she would use her creativity another way," sighed Mina.  
"I guess some children never learn," said Hotaru.  
Raye had been sitting quietly. She had a feeling something was going to happen. "What's with you Raye," asked Michiru.  
"I am sensing something," murmured Raye. She placed her fingers in meditation position. "It's not a very strong feeling but it's there."  
"Is it something we should be concerned with," asked Serenity.  
"I am not sure," Raye replied. "But we should definitely be on guard."  
"You don't need to tell me that," declared Haruka.   
"That's good," another voice joined them. Everyone looked up to see Sailor Pluto entering the room.  
"What is going on," asked Raye.  
"There is an interruption in this dimension," Pluto replied. "Something is trying to slice into our dimension."  
"Do you have any idea what it is," asked Lita.  
"Hold on I am scanning for it now," Amy had her visor on and her mini computer out. She began to scan. "The next room," she stated and everyone followed her. Inside the palace ballroom was a long line of light. It extended vertically from the floor to the ceiling. Amy continued scanning it. "It is definitely a rift between dimensions," she reported. "However I cannot determine what is on the other side."  
"Let's just keep an eye on it," said Pluto. "There is no telling what this will do."  
  
Annika was trying to get her homework done. She really wanted to play a new game she had gotten the other day but Raye was very strict about getting homework done before anything else.  
Suddenly Annika's eyes glazed over. She got up and headed toward the door of her quarters.  
"Are you finished already Annika," asked Stardust but Annika did not reply. She just kept on walking. "Annika come back here," cried Stardust but Annika continued to ignore her. She opened the door to her quarters and walked out. "What is with her," Stardust asked herself in a worried voice.  
  
"Grounded again," grumbled Gloria. "One of these days I will play a trick and not get caught."  
"I would like to see that happen," Artemis grumbled. He was not happy at being told to watch Gloria until Mina or Asai got back.  
"Shut up Artemis," snapped Gloria swiping her hand through her orange hair. "I already have to put up with Mom and Dad so I do not want you to start lecturing me too."  
"And I thought your mother was a handful," Artemis sighed. "Why don't you be a good girl and do your homework?"  
Gloria did not answer. Artemis looked up and saw that Gloria's eyes had glazed over. "Gloria," he asked but there was still no reply. She got up and headed toward the door. "Gloria," Artemis cried. "Where do you think you are going?" Gloria did not answer. She opened the door and walked out. "Mina is going to have my head," Artemis groaned as he took off after the child.  
  
"So is this the right answer," Daisy asked Maggie. The two girls had gotten together to do their homework.  
"Yes that's right," Maggie replied after looking at Daisy's answer.  
"Why do we need to learn the English language anyway," grumbled Daisy.  
"Because one day we may need it," Maggie pointed out. "All of our mothers have to use it."  
"I know but I am so bad at it," Daisy sighed as she continued with her homework.  
"Oh stop complaining," Crescent said as he jumped up on Daisy's lap. "It is very important to learn the English language."  
"Whatever," Daisy muttered. "Maggie could you help me with..."  
"With what..." Maggie replied.  
"Are you girls in the habit of not finishing what you are saying," asked Crescent. He looked up and saw both girls' eyes were glazed over. "What is wrong girls," he asked concerned. The girls did not answer. They both got up and left the quarters. "I have a bad feeling about this," Crescent muttered as he followed them out the door.  
  
"Come on Ariel let's do this puzzle," Madelyn pleaded.  
"I haven't finished my homework yet," Ariel told her best friend. "Mommy always likes me to finish my homework before I play."  
"Just for a little while," Madelyn begged. "You always have a lot of homework in that gifted class."  
"All right," Ariel relented. "I guess it won't hurt."  
"Your mommy wants you to be a kid too," Moonbeam pointed out. "So she would not mind if you take a break."  
"I am going to be a doctor just like Mommy," Ariel declared happily.  
"And I'll be your nurse just like my mama," Madelyn added and the two little girls giggled happily.  
"Why do little girls giggle all the time," groaned Moonbeam.  
Suddenly the giggling abruptly stopped and there was a still silence. Moonbeam looked up and saw both girls were sitting there with glazed looks in their eyes. "Are you two all right," he asked with the concern. They did not reply. Instead they got up and walked out of Ariel's quarters. Moonbeam shook his head. "I will never understand women no matter how old or what species they are."  
  
"You should not be practicing your swing in our quarters," Hope told her sister. "Michiru Mama and Haruka Papa will be very upset with you if you break something."  
"I know but it is raining and I am bored," Faith complained. "Besides if I am careful I won't break anything and Michiru Mama and Haruka Papa will never know."  
"Just please be careful," pleaded Hope as she continued with her drawing.  
Faith put down the bat and walked over to her sister. "What are you drawing," she asked. Hope had made a picture of the ballroom with a ray of light going vertically from the floor to the ceiling.  
"I am not sure," Hope admitted. "This image just came to me a few minutes ago and I had to draw it."  
"Weird," muttered Faith as her eyes began to glaze over. Hope's eyes glazed over to and together they got up and left their quarters.  
  
"I am still not getting much here," Amy grumbled as she continued scanning the light. "What is on that other side cannot be determined right now."  
"Well if we can't find out what it is then we should get rid of it," Haruka pointed out.  
"We can't do that until we know what this is," Sailor Pluto replied.  
Raye suddenly gasped. "Something else is happening."  
"What is it," asked Lita.  
"Look," cried Hotaru pointing to the door. All of the children minus Rini were coming in. All of their eyes were glazed over.  
"Gloria you know you are confined to quarters," Mina shouted.  
Gloria did not reply. The children headed toward the light. "Annika stay away from there," Raye ordered but Annika did not hear her.  
Amy turned her computer toward the children. "They are all in a trance of some kind," she reported. "They seem to be drawn toward this rift."  
Raye suddenly shrieked. "Get the children away from that," she cried. She dashed over but suddenly a beam flashed out and knocked her down. Several more beams of light came out and each one wrapped itself around one of the children. The children snapped out their trances and began screaming. Raye, Lita, Haruka and Michiru dashed forward to help only to get knocked down. The children continued to scream and then right before their parents' eyes got pulled into the rift and vanished.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Two to my latest. Enjoy!  
Please visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all the Chibi Scouts.  
  
Dimension, Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Everyone sat in shock as the children disappeared right before their eyes. Raye was the first one to break the silence. "Annika," she screamed and she dashed toward the rift. She tried to enter only to get flung back. She started to get up again but Lita quickly grabbed her.  
"No Raye," she shouted. "Whatever this thing is will not let us in."  
"She's right," Hotaru added. "We will have to find another way to rescue the children."  
"I am still analyzing this," Amy reported. "Maybe I can find a way to rescue the children."  
"Well let's hurry up," Haruka said impatiently.  
"How can you stay so calm Amy," shrieked Raye. "I can't just stand by and do nothing."  
Amy turned to Raye. "My child is missing too," she stated icily. "Every ounce me wants to scream but I know I am not going to help Ariel if I do that. We have to come up with a rescue operation and we are not going to do the children any good if we panic."  
"Sorry," Raye muttered. "I just know my Annika has got to be scared to death right now."  
Serenity placed a comforting hand on Raye's shoulder. "We'll find them," she assured her best friend. "In the meantime why don't you do a fire reading. Maybe you'll find something out that way."  
"Good idea," Raye agreed. She left the room to go to her quarters.  
Rini arrived. "Mom what is going on," she asked.   
Serenity quickly filled Rini in on what happened. Rini paled. "We have got to rescue them," she cried.  
"We are trying to find a way now," Serenity assured her.  
  
"Haruka look," gasped Michiru as she held up a drawing Hope had been working on.  
Haruka took the paper from Michiru and gasped. It was a picture of the same rift that appeared in the ballroom. "Could she have seen it before hand," Haruka asked. "What does this mean?"  
"I don't know," whispered Michiru. She lay her head on Haruka's shoulder and quietly prayed for their daughters' safe return.  
  
Raye sat in front of the fire trying to get a reading on the rift that had taken Annika and the others. So far nothing but she was picking up a very familiar presence.  
"Mama," called a voice.   
Raye's eyes snapped open, "Annika?"  
"Mama," the voice called again. Raye looked up and saw an image of her daughter in the fire.  
"Annika," she called. She started to reach out for her child and then realized she was only looking at an image. "Annika baby are you all right?"  
"I'm scared Mama," Annika replied. Raye realized that the voice was inside her head. "But we are all alive here."  
"Where are you," asked Raye.  
"In another dimension," Annika replied. "You have to come and rescue us."  
"We are trying to find a way Darling but the rift won't let the adults through," Raye glumly informed the image.  
"You must send Rini in," Annika said. "She is the only one who can get us out."  
"Is there anything else I need to know," asked Raye.  
"Yes that is why I am here," Annika replied. "Please listen carefully." Raye listened to her daughter's instructions.  
  
"Are you sure," Serenity asked.  
"Yes," Raye replied. "It is the only way to save the children."  
"Serenity," Amy said. "I know we are asking a lot here but if this is the only way to save our children then I beg you to please let Rini do this."  
"You don't need to beg," Serenity assured her friends. "I will allow Rini in there."  
"Thank goodness," Michiru heaved a breath of relief.  
"Let's go find Small Lady," Setsuna stood up. Everyone left the conference room.  
  
"Are you ready Rini," Mina asked as she secured the rope around Rini's waist.  
"I am ready," Rini replied nervously.  
"The bath is ready for whoever comes out first," Amy informed them. "Are you sure that is what Annika said?"  
"That's what she said," Raye replied. "When I asked her why she just said that we would know when they came out."  
"All right Rini," said Lita. "All you have to do is pull on the rope when you are ready and we will pull you out."  
"Understood," Rini said. She held her breath and stepped through the rift. There was nothing but darkness on the other side. Rini nervously felt her way through. She placed her hands on something and then realized it was a rotted corpse. Bile climbed up her throat and she fought the urge to vomit. It was so cold in here. Rini shivered but continued to feel her way through. Suddenly a small body was placed her arms. Rini could tell it was a child but she could tell who it was. Remembering her instructions she yanked the rope. She got pulled back and she found herself in the palace ballroom gasping for breath.  
"Ariel," Amy shrieked snatching the child out of Rini's arms. Ariel was unconscience and covered with slime. Amy quickly carried the child to her office where the bath was waiting. Everyone followed her. Amy stripped Ariel down and placed her in the bathtub. She began to clean the slime off of her. Everyone watched anxiously. Ariel began to moan and she opened her eyes. "Ariel," cried Amy. "It's all right. Mommy's here."  
"Mommy," Ariel weakly whispered.  
"Get me a towel," Amy ordered. Lita handed a towel to her. Amy lifted Ariel out of the tub and wrapped her up in the towel. She sat down and held Ariel close to her thankful the child was safe. "Put some of that slime in a test tube. I need to analyze it."  
"I got it," called Hotaru as she did what Amy asked.  
"Ariel," said Michiru kneeling down beside the child. "What was in there? Who took you?"  
"I don't remember," Ariel replied.  
"Come on Darling you must remember something," Amy gently coaxed.  
"I don't," Ariel sobbed as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "I really don't remember anything."  
"You must," Raye pleaded but then another voice spoke in her head.   
"Mama she really does not remember."  
"Annika," Raye gasped. "Why weren't you the one who came out?"  
"Raye," Mina questioned but Raye held up her hand.  
"I am the only one who can sense Rini's presence when she comes in," Annika replied. "I have to be the last one so that I can give the others to Rini."  
"Annika," moaned Raye.  
"What is going on Raye," asked Haruka. Raye quietly filled the others what she and Annika just talked about.  
  
"I have analyzed the stuff that was on Ariel when she came through the rift," Amy reported in a meeting later one. "Apparently this is dangerous stuff. It covers its victims and greatly weakens them."  
"So that means the later these children come out the weaker they will be," Setsuna concluded.  
"Exactly," Amy replied. She glanced over at Ariel who was sitting quietly in the corner reading a book. It had been as though she had never been taken. Ariel was behaving just like herself. Amy on the other hand had grown very over protective of her child and would not let her out of her sight, which was why she was in the conference room right now.  
Raye also looked over at Ariel. She was anxious for the others to be rescued so she could have her Annika back. Ariel was sitting there wearing a pair of purple coveralls that used to be Annika's. "Ariel is really a cute kid," thought Raye. Ariel was twirling a lock of her short blue hair cut by Amy herself. Raye was glad the child was back safely.  
"It is vital we get all of the kids out of there as soon as possible," Amy continued. "If Annika is going to make sure the others are saved before her then we have got to get her out. Her health is already very fragile so who knows what kind of effect this is going to have on her. If one of the healthier children were doing what she is doing I would be less concerned."  
"Then let's not hesitate," Serenity declared. "Let's get Rini and continue the rescue operation."  
  
Rini held her breath as she walked back through the rift. Amy had told her to try and get two girls this time if she could. Trying to ignore the smell of rotting flesh Rini held out her arms hoping a child would be placed in them. She began to send out a thought wave toward Annika, "Please give me two this time."  
A small body was placed in her arms. Rini grasped the child with one arm and held out her other. A few minutes later another body was placed in her other arm. Struggling with her armload she managed to yank the rope and she got pulled back into the ballroom. She lay there gasping for breath.  
"Madelyn," shouted Hotaru snatching Madelyn out of Rini's arm.  
"Daisy," Lita cried and she lifted Daisy out of Rini's other arm.  
"Let's get them into the tub," Amy ordered. Everyone followed Amy into her office. In a flash the slime-covered clothes were removed and both girls were in the tub. Lita and Hotaru frantically began cleaning the slime off their children. At the same time both girls gasped for breath.  
"Mom," cried Daisy.  
"I'm here Darling," Lita pulled the child out of the tub and held her close.  
"Mama," moaned Madelyn.   
"Here I am Sweetie," Hotaru lifted Madelyn up and began drying her with a towel.  
"Do either of you remember anything," asked Serenity.  
"No," Madelyn replied.  
"Not a thing," Daisy moaned.  
Nearby Ariel was watching. A look of fear came to eyes as a buried memory tried to surface.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Here is part three. I hope all of you enjoy it. Thanks for those who have given me rave reviews on the previous parts.  
Please visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all or the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
Dimension, Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel stared in terror at all the corpses before her. Nearby her friends were also scared. They were all looking at the person who brought them here.  
"Come with me," he was saying. "Or this will be your fate." He pointed to the rotting corpses.   
Ariel felt the bile climbing up her throat. She thought about the one person she wanted right now, "Mommy."  
  
"MOMMY," Ariel sat up in bed screaming in terror. "MOMMY!"  
The door burst open and Amy came flying in. She gathered her frightened child into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," she whispered. "Mommy's here."  
Ariel clung to her mother and wept. Amy carried her over to the rocking chair, sat down and began to rock in an attempt to calm the child down. "Tell Mommy what you dreamed about," Amy gently coaxed.  
Ariel opened her mouth to talk only to find that she could not remember what the dream was about. "I don't remember," she confessed.  
"You don't," asked Amy in disbelief. Ariel could always recall her nightmares.  
"No I don't," Ariel replied as she pressed her cheek to Amy's chest. She felt the warmth and comfort she always felt there. "I don't remember at all."  
Amy did not answer. She continued to rock Ariel trying to get her back to sleep.  
  
"Are you ready Rini," asked Haruka securing the rope around Rini's waist. Rini was going back into the rift to try and rescue the others.  
"I am ready," Rini replied.  
"We have got to get them out as soon as possible," Raye demanded. "I have not had as much contact with Annika now which means she could be getting weaker."  
"We'll get all of them," Setsuna assured her. "We have already pulled three of them out of there." Everyone glanced over at Ariel, Madelyn and Daisy. So far all three of them had been behaving normally. Amy had not shared about Ariel's nightmare the previous night.  
"Is the bath ready," asked Michiru.  
"It's ready," Amy replied. "Now Rini try and get two again this time."  
"I will," Rini promised. She held her breath and entered the rift.  
Raye closed her eyes and began to chant quietly.  
  
Rini felt her way through the darkness. She held her breath and tried to fight the nauseous feeling in her stomach. The smell of rotting corpses was nothing she could ever get used to. What kind of dimension was this? Rini did not like it.  
"I'm here Annika," she thought. "Give me someone." Rini held out her arms and a small body was placed in them. "Come on Annika give me another," thought Rini. Another child was placed in her free arm. Rini pulled the rope and felt herself being yanked back into the ballroom. Rini gasped for breath.  
"Maggie," Setsuna shrieked as she took Maggie out of Rini's arm.  
"Hope, thank goodness," Michiru snatched Hope up.  
"Let's go," Amy ordered she led everyone to her office.   
  
A half-hour later both girls were cleaned and being examined by Amy. Aside from weakened conditions they were both okay.  
"Do you remember anything," asked Haruka as she kept a supporting arms around Hope.  
"Nothing," Hope replied. "Where's Faith?"  
"She's still missing my dear," Michiru replied. Hope looked downcast.  
"Mom what happened," asked Maggie.  
"You and the others got pulled into another dimension," Setsuna informed her daughter. "However since no one remembers anything we have not found out who is behind this and why they took you."  
"Hope I found this," Michiru held up the picture Hope was drawing before she got pulled in. "Do you know why you drew this."  
Hope looked at the picture. "I don't know why I drew this," she answered. "I saw the image and I just had to draw it."  
"You don't know why you saw it," asked Amy.  
"No," Hope murmured.  
"We have got to rescue the others," Haruka declared.  
"Who else is still missing besides Faith," asked Hope.  
"Annika and Gloria," Mina replied. Her bravery was starting to waver. A tear fell down her face.  
"It's okay we will find her," Lita comforted her friend.  
"I know," Mina whispered. "I just miss her right now."  
"I know how you feel," Raye choked wiping a tear out of her eye.  
"Aside from what Rini has told us we do not know what kind of dimension this is," Serenity pointed out.  
"Have you had any more contact with Annika," Amy asked Raye.  
"None," Raye sighed. "She may be getting weaker."  
"Then we need to move on with the rescue operation," Amy concluded. "Get Rini ready again. We need to get the rest of them out of there.'  
  
Rini grasped around in the dark trying to find the other children. She hated to think of anyone living in this dimension. It was terrifying. The smell still upset her stomach. She held out her arms. "Okay Annika," she thought. "I am here. Let me have the others."   
It was a few minutes before two warm bodies were placed in her arms. Rini clutched them and pulled the rope. She was yanked back into the ballroom.  
"Gloria oh thank God," Mina shrieked as she picked up the unconscience child.  
"Faith," Haruka snatched the child out of Rini's arms. Rini glanced up and saw her mother standing over her.  
"Mom," she gasped and then she passed out.  
  
She came to in the hospital room. Amy was checking her pulse. "She's coming too," Amy called out. Serenity and Endymion were by Rini's side.  
"How are you feeling," asked Endymion.  
"Okay," Rini murmured. "How are Faith and Gloria?"  
"They are fine but like the others they do not remember anything," Serenity replied. "Annika is the only one left. We are hoping she has the answers."  
"We need to get her," Rini gasped sitting up but Amy pushed her back down.  
"Not yet," Amy firmly stated. "You need to rest first."  
"But Annika..." Rini began.  
"We will rescue her," Serenity assured her. "Don't worry."  
  
That evening Rini was ready to try and retrieve Annika. Raye was anxious to get her daughter back but she did not want Rini to put her life in danger.  
"Are you sure you are ready for this," she asked Rini.  
"I am," Rini replied. "I want to get this over with and I want Annika to come back safely."  
"I hope you know how much we all appreciate you saving the children like this," Raye told her.   
"Thank you," Rini said as she squeezed Raye's hand. She looked at the rift and stepped in.  
"Please get my baby back," Raye whispered.  
  
Rini felt around in the dark. She could not find Annika anywhere. She was sure that the moment she went in Annika would be throwing herself into Rini's arms but that did not happen.  
"Where are you Annika," Rini gasped as she tried to ignore the smell. She groped around feeling corpse after corpse. The queasy feeling in her stomach overwhelmed her. She tried to fight the feeling and continued looking for Annika.  
She finally came across a warm body. "I hope this is Annika," she thought. She yanked the rope and she was pulled back into the palace ballroom.  
"Annika," Raye shrieked as she gathered Annika into her arms. "Amy she's not breathing."  
Amy was by Annika's side in a flash. She pinched Annika's nose and opened her mouth. She looked in. "There's the problem," she stated. She turned Annika over and hit her hard on the back. Annika began coughing as a wad of the slime came out of her mouth. Annika took a deep breath but she was still unconscience. "Let's get her in the tub," Amy ordered. With Annika in her arms Raye followed Amy to her office where the tub was waiting.   
  
An hour later Annika was in bed with Amy checking her vitals. She was slowly coming around. "Mama," she murmured.  
"I'm here Sweetheart," Raye replied stroking Annika's long hair.  
"The others," Annika cried sitting up.  
"Take it easy young lady," Amy ordered laying Annika back down. "You are very weak right now and need to rest. The others are fine."  
"Good," Annika heaved a breath of relief.  
"Annika none of your friends remember what was over there," Chad said. "Do you at least remember anything?"  
Annika scrunched up her face. "It was another dimension of some kind," she replied. "But it was very different from what most people expect. There was mostly death over there."  
"Do you remember anything else," asked Serenity. "Why was Rini unable to see anything? Why weren't the adults able to go in."  
Annika thought hard. "I really don't know," she said sadly. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," Raye assured her. "You have been able to give us more than any of the others."  
"We have to make sure that until we close this rift the children won't get pulled in again," Chad stated.  
"I have already taken care of that," Endymion replied. "I have locked the ballroom doors and secured the key. I have also posted guards around the doors so the children will not be able to get in."  
"Then we need to find out what this is all about," said Amy and everyone agreed.  
  
A couple of days later all of the children were back to their usual activities. Some of them were having nightmares but none of them were able to recall what had happened. Greg and Amy decided to take Ariel out for the day. They had to go to the computer store and buy some parts for Amy and Ariel's mini computers. After that they thought they would take Ariel to the bookstore. The bookstore was crowded that day since it was Saturday. Ariel had gone over to the children's section and began looking for books by her favorite author.  
A chill suddenly appeared in the air. Ariel looked up at the bustle of people. One man caught her attention. He was dressed all in black and was looking right at her. Ariel felt a feel of familiarity about him. She watched him closely and saw some people walk right through him.  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Here is part four. I do not know how many parts this story will be. Anyway thanks for the rave reviews I have been getting for this series.  
Please visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I created this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Dimension: Part Four  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel could not believe her eyes. People were walking through this man as is he weren't even there. She stared at him closely trying to remember where she saw him before. He was watching her closely too.  
"Are you lost little girl," he asked.  
"No," Ariel whispered shaking her head.  
"Why don't you come with me for a while," the man suggested.  
"No," Ariel shook her head again. "Who are you?"  
"You will know soon enough," the man smiled.  
Ariel's heart skipped a beat. She suddenly decided she did not want to stay at the bookstore any longer. The terror she was feeling was just overwhelming. Ariel turned and ran away from the man. She frantically began looking for her parents. She found them in the medical section. Amy was looking at a book with Greg reading over her shoulder.  
"Mommy," cried Ariel flinging her arms around Amy's waist.  
"What is it Darling," asked Amy not looking up from the book.  
"Pick me up," Ariel begged. She then raised her voice to a high pitch shriek. "Pick me up. Pick me up!"  
Amy quickly put the book back on the shelf and scooped Ariel up. Ariel wrapped both her arms and legs around Amy and clung to her shaking violently. "What is it Sweetie," Amy asked concerned holding her daughter close.  
"Mommy," moaned Ariel clinging to Amy.  
"What is it Princess," Greg asked in a worried voice.   
Ariel just kept a death grip on Amy and continued to tremble. She looked over and saw the man staring at her. People were still walking through him. "Mommy," she sobbed. "I want to go home."  
"Okay Sweetie we're going home," Amy whispered as she rubbed Ariel's back. The family headed toward the car.  
  
Hope sat at the table drawing. She had been sitting like that for three hours now drawing picture after picture. "What are you drawing Hope," asked Haruka as she walked by. Hope did not answer. Haruka looked and was astonished at what she saw. There was a man dressed in black with children surrounding him. There were also corpses and gruesome looking individuals. "What is this," she asked taking one of the pictures. "These aren't your usual drawings."  
"It's what I have been seeing," Hope stated flatly as she took the picture back.  
"Where have you been seeing this," Haruka demanded but Hope only shrugged her shoulders.  
"What is going on," asked Michiru as she came in with Faith.   
"Look at these drawings," Haruka replied.   
Michiru looked. "Hope," she gasped. "What are these?" Hope still did not answer.  
Faith looked at the pictures and she froze in terror. "Jove," she whispered.  
"Who," asked Michiru putting an arm around Faith but the child did not reply. She only stared in terror at the pictures and then passed out.  
  
Still carrying a frightened Ariel, Amy walked into her office. She had gotten a call from Michiru that something was wrong with Faith. She was hoping she could convince Ariel to let her put her down for a few minutes. When they had gotten to the car Ariel refused to be put in the back seat. Amy had to hold Ariel the entire way home. Ariel had sat in her lap with her arms entwined around Amy's neck the entire ride home. She was still trembling violently but would not tell either Amy or Greg what had scared her.   
Hotaru already had Faith lying down on one of the beds and she was checking her pulse. Michiru and Haruka were by the bed. Hope was sitting in the corner drawing. "What happened," asked Amy. "Ariel I need to put you down now."  
"No," wailed Ariel tightening her grip around her mother.  
"Sweetie I have to examine Faith," Amy tried to pull Ariel loose but did not succeed.  
"How letting me hold you Ariel," Hotaru offered holding her arms out. Ariel hesitated for a moment and then went into Hotaru's arms.  
"She just fainted," Michiru explained as Amy began to scan Faith. "She was looking at some pictures Hope drew and fainted."  
"She's fine," Amy assured them. "I think she just had a shock." Amy got some smelling salts out of her cupboard and waved it under Faith's nose. Faith began coughing violently as she came around. "Are you all right Faith," asked Amy.  
"I think so," groaned Faith.  
"Who is Jove," asked Haruka.  
"Who," asked Faith.  
"Jove," Haruka replied. "You said that name before you fainted."  
"I don't know what you are talking about Haruka-papa," Faith insisted.  
"It may be an aftershock from being pulled into the rift," Amy summarized. "We still don't know what the effects of that are."  
"Good point," Michiru sighed. "While we are here would you please look at these drawings Hope did today?"  
Amy looked at the drawings. "What are these," she asked.  
"Hope just told us these images came to her," Michiru replied.  
"Let me schedule a session with her for tomorrow," Amy said. "I have a session with Annika so I can see her right after."  
"That's fine," Michiru agreed.   
"Let me keep these," Amy said. "I will put them in her file."  
No one noticed the look of terror in Ariel's eyes as she gazed at the pictures.  
  
Maggie stood before the mirror trying to fix her hair. She had just finished her homework and was going into town with Setsuna. She was glad that her mother was taking time away from her post to be with her. Even though Maggie could not remember being pulled into the rift Setsuna wanted to be close to her to keep an eye on her.  
Once satisfied with her hair Maggie sat down and began to put her shoes on. She suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and saw nothing. She turned back to putting on her shoes.  
Maggie did not notice the man in black in her mirror watching every move she was making.  
  
Setsuna was glad to be spending a day with Maggie. They didn't get to do this very often and the child was growing up so quickly. Not only that but Setsuna wanted to keep a close eye on her. She did not know much about other dimensions but she knew this was not over and she wanted Maggie to feel some security for right now.  
"Mom look in this window," Maggie called. Setsuna came over and saw that Maggie was looking in the toy store. "Look they made a Chibi Pluto doll."  
"So they did," Setsuna replied looking at it.   
"Let's buy it," Maggie pleaded.  
"Not today my darling," Setsuna told her. "We need to get going now."   
Maggie pouted and followed her mother. She did not notice the same man's reflection in the window watching her.  
  
Annika sat up with a start. Her eyes were full of fear and she began to sweat.  
"Annika what is it Sweetheart," Raye asked as she went over and pulled Annika into her arms.  
Annika gazed up at her mother. "He's finding us!" she whispered.  
"Who," asked Raye.  
"Jove," she replied snuggling down in her mother's arms.  
"Who is Jove," asked Raye but Annika did not reply. Raye suddenly noticed that Annika's body had gone stiff. She looked and saw that Annika was unconscience. "Annika," called Raye shaking the child gently. Suddenly Annika began coughing and gasping for breath. Slime sprayed out of her mouth. "Annika," Raye screamed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Here is part five. Now that my break is over and I have to go back to work it will take longer to get my stories written. Anyway I will get this series written as fast as I can.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the daughters of the Scouts.  
  
Dimension: Part Five  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"Annika," a gentle voice called.   
Annika moaned and woke up. She saw that she was in Amy's office. Her parents and Amy were standing over her. "Mama," she mumbled. "What happened?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Amy gently replied. "Your mother said you mentioned someone named Jove is trying to find everyone."  
"I did not say that," Annika protested.  
"Yes you did Darling," Raye insisted.  
"I don't remember," Annika insisted.  
"Are you sure princess," Chad asked.  
"Yes Daddy I am sure," Annika replied.  
"Amy why is she still coughing up that substance," Raye asked.  
"I don't know," Amy sighed. "Annika do you think you can walk?"  
"I think so," Annika replied. She tried to get up but her legs gave out. She was still very weak.  
"I had better carry you to X-rays then," Amy told her. She picked Annika up and took her to the X-ray room.  
  
A little while later Amy was examining the X-rays done on Annika. "I don't see anything here," she reported to Raye and Chad. "Her X-ray is perfectly normal."  
"But she coughed up that slime," protested Raye. "How can her X-ray be normal?"  
"Maybe it was just some left over," Amy replied. "We still don't know what that thing was that took the children."  
"The knights are still looking into that," Chad said. "We still have not found any answers yet."  
Amy helped Annika off the bed. "Get some rest," she told her. "We'll get to the bottom of this."   
  
Gloria was gazing up at Ms. Ella's star. She had been busy talking about what had happened. "I don't know what is going on Ms. Ella," she sighed. "Ever since we got pulled out of that dimension I have no memory of I have been so scared all the time. Please tell me what to do."  
"You should come with me," a voice behind Gloria said. Gloria turned and saw Ms. Ella standing behind her.   
"Ms. Ella," she gasped. "But you're dead. You shouldn't be here."  
"I came back to help you," Ms. Ella replied. She held out her hand. "Come with me."  
Gloria hesitated for a moment. Then she reached over and took Ms. Ella's hand. It was icy cold. "You're not Ms. Ella," she hissed.   
Ms. Ella laughed and morphed into a man dressed in black. "No but I am someone who knows you," he laughed.  
"Jove," Gloria screamed. She pulled herself free and tried to get away. Her hair bow suddenly grew and wrapped itself around her neck. She gasped and began choking.   
Jove continued to laugh. "You did not come with me so I must settle your fate." Gloria pulled the bow loose and screamed. An unseen force pulled her off her feet and spun her in the air. She screamed in terror.  
  
"Gloria," called Mina dashing into the room. Gloria was lying on the floor screaming in terror. Her hands were wrapped around her neck. Mina gathered her daughter into her arms. "It's okay Darling I'm here."  
"Get him out of here," Gloria screamed in terror. "He's trying to take me back."  
"Who," Mina asked. "There is no one else in here."  
Gloria looked around. The man was gone and her hair bow was where it should be. Collapsing into her mother's arms she began to cry hysterically.  
  
That evening there was a Scout meeting in Raye's temple. Mina had just finished telling the others about Gloria.  
"She was insisting that someone was in the room to take her back," Mina explained.  
"Before Annika collapsed today she mentioned that someone named Jove is here to take everyone back," Raye added.  
"Faith mentioned that name before she passed out," Haruka recalled. "She said that after Hope drew those pictures."  
"Has any of the other children been acting strangely," asked Serenity.  
"Maggie has been fine but today I just had this feeling that someone was watching her," Setsuna said.   
"Do you know anything Setsuna-Mama," asked Hotaru.  
Setsuna shook her head. "This dimension does not appear at the Gates of Time," she replied. "I cannot shed any light on this."  
"Any other strange behavior," asked Serenity.  
"Actually," Amy murmured. "At the bookstore today Ariel all of the sudden got terrified. I had to hold her all the way home. She was so scared that she shook violently. Ariel would not tell Greg or myself what was wrong."  
"The only ones, who have shown some sign of remembering anything are Annika and Hope," Lita pointed out. "If there was a way to help them remember more."  
"There is," Raye said. "I could use my psychic abilities to hypnotize them."  
"I don't know if I want to put Hope through that," Michiru protested.  
"Then I volunteer Annika," Raye stated.  
Amy thought hard for a moment. "She has a session with me tomorrow," she told everyone. "Raye why don't you come. We'll try and hypnotize her."  
  
A stranger stood outside the schoolyard watching the children play. Guessing by the size of the children he figured that it was the fifth graders. He knew who he had to look for. He scanned the playground. His gaze stopped on Daisy and Maggie who were playing hopscotch. He kept a close eye on them. It was only a matter of minutes now.  
  
"Your turn," called Daisy.  
Maggie began to toss her stone. She hopped through the squares. She suddenly felt a chill in the air. "Are you cold," she asked Daisy.  
"All of the sudden yes I am," Daisy replied. She and Maggie looked around. Daisy suddenly spotted a man in black heading toward her. Terror froze her in her tracks. "Maggie," she whispered. "Look."  
Maggie looked and gasped, "Jove."  
"Here I am," he laughed. "I have come to take you back."  
Maggie and Daisy felt themselves being pulled off their feet by an unseen force. A rift similar to the one in the palace ballroom appeared. Both girls screamed.  
"Let them go," shouted a stranger. He held up a talisman and threw it at Jove. The rift disappeared along with Jove.  
"Who are you," gasped Daisy.  
"My name is Hiro," he replied. "I am here to help you."  
"Girls what is all this about," asked the teacher running over to them.  
"Someone tried to take us back," Maggie screamed in hysteria.   
"He's after us," Daisy yelled.  
"Who," asked the teacher in concern. She pointed to Hiro, "Him?"  
"No he rescued us," Daisy replied.  
"Come inside girls," the teacher commanded. "I think we should call your parents."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Greg grumbled. "We have run so many scans on this thing and we are still no closer to finding out what it is."  
"Not to mention we still don't know why it took the girls," added Asai.  
"If only the girls could remember what it was," Ken sighed. "It might help us get to the bottom of this."  
"At first I thought the children were all right but there have been some changes," Chad supplied.  
"I know," agreed Gary. "Setsuna and Lita were both just called over to the school."  
"Madelyn has been all right so far," Anthony muttered. "However Hotaru and I are both keeping a close eye on her."  
"Let's just figure out a way to get this thing out of here," Ken said.  
"And here is someone who said he can help us," Endymion and Serenity came in with a man dressed in black.  
"I am Joe," he introduced himself. "I can tell you what you need to do."  
  
A few minutes later all of the Scouts, minus Setsuna and Lita, and the Knights were in the conference room with the king and queen and Joe.  
"So what is this thing," Haruka was asking.  
"It's quite dangerous," Joe replied. "You must get it out of here or the children will be in danger."  
"That's what we are trying to do," Greg pointed out.  
"How can we protect the children," asked Hotaru.  
"What is this evil presence I am sensing," Raye thought to herself.  
"I suggest you let the children come with me for a while," Joe told them. "I can protect them."  
"I don't trust him," Raye thought. "And I am not going to let him take my Annika."  
"There has to be another way," Michiru protested.  
"He is after something more than just the children," Raye thought. Another presence caught her attention. She looked over at the door and saw both Ariel and Madelyn had just arrived home from school. Both of them were staring at Joe with a look of terror in their eyes. Madelyn was very pale and shaking. Ariel was trembling violently. Raye heard a dribbling sound. She looked down and saw a puddle by Ariel's feet. "My goodness," Raye gasped to herself. "Ariel is so scared that she wet herself. Amy had her out of diapers right before she turned three." Raye reached over and nudged Amy. She pointed to Ariel.  
"Ariel," cried Amy jumping up. She saw the puddle and gasped, "What did you just do?"  
"Madelyn," Hotaru inquired. "What's wrong Darling?"  
"H...h...him," gasped Madelyn pointing to Joe.   
"What about him," asked Haruka.  
"JOVE," Ariel screamed in terror.  
"He's evil," Raye shouted. "He's the one behind all of this."  
"Grab him," shouted Anthony and the Knights dove forward. Jove just laughed as a cloud surrounded him. He vanished.  
"What is all this," Gary shouted in rage. Amy and Hotaru were frantically trying to calm their frightened children.  
"We have someone here who can tell us," Lita replied from the doorway. Everyone looked up and saw Lita, Setsuna, Daisy and Maggie standing at the door. Standing next to them was a man they had never seen.  
"I am Hiro," he explained. "And I was pulled into that rift as a child myself."  
  
To be continued...  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Hi Minna-chan! Here is part six to the dimension series. I was to say Arigato to those who have given this series such good reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to me.  
  
Dimension: Part Six  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"So please tell us what all of this is about," pleaded Mina. All of the Scouts, Knight, Chibi Scouts, the king and queen were gathered into the large conference room with Hiro. Amy had to take some time to get little Ariel cleaned up but everyone had agreed to wait so that she could hear it too.  
"Jove is from another dimension," Hiro explained. "It is a very dark and evil dimension, led by him. He is the leader of an evil cult. Jove is unable to get adults into the rift so he pulls children in hoping to recruit them to join his cult."  
"Is that why we were unable to go in and rescue our children," asked Raye who was holding Annika tightly in her arms.  
"That is why," Hiro replied.   
"Then how was Annika able to contact her mother," asked Rini.  
"Annika is a psychic so she was able to be in contact with someone on this side," Hiro explained. "Since Annika is a child the logical person she would reach out to is her mother."  
"Then this must be why Rini was the only one who could get into the rift," Amy concluded as she held Ariel in her lap. "She is not an adult yet."  
"But why was I unable to see anything," asked Rini.  
"You are on that threshold between childhood and adulthood," Hiro told her. "You could still cross over but you could not see."  
"I remember feeling all of those corpses," Rini shuddered. "What were they there for?"  
"Anyone who does not join him dies," Hiro replied. "He keeps the bodies hoping it will scare the others into joining them."  
"But we don't remember anything," Daisy protested.  
"Memories are erased once you leave so that it will be easier for him to take all of you back," Hiro told her.  
"I never want to go back," Ariel screamed.  
"Hush Darling," Amy wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Mommy won't let him take you."   
"What about all of that substance that was all over them," asked Hotaru.  
"That's his way of controlling his people," Hiro replied. "It weakens the individual to a point where they will surrender to him."  
"Is there anyway we can find out what happened over there," asked Gloria softly. "Ever since I got back I have been so nervous all the time."  
"Actually," Serenity stated. "Amy and Raye was going to hypnotize one of you today."  
"That might be a good idea," Hiro suggested.  
"Who is going to be hypnotized," asked Maggie shuddering.  
"Annika," Raye whispered. "We were going to hypnotize you since you have more memory of it than anyone else."  
"Mama," wailed Annika but then she saw the reasoning behind it. "Okay," she sighed.  
"How do you know so much about this," Michiru asked Hiro.  
"Because I was pulled in there myself as a child," Hiro replied.   
"And you escaped," gasped Serenity.  
"Yes I managed to get out but my brother and sister weren't," said Hiro sadly. "Since then I have made a vow to destroy Jove and his dimension."  
"What about those who ended up following Jove," asked Setsuna. "Is there a way we can save them?"  
"There is no telling," Hiro replied. "We may or we may not. If I can save my brother and sister I would but if the only way I can stop Jove is by sacrificing everyone in there then so be it."  
"We will find a way," Endymion stated firmly. "Now let's jog some memories."  
  
"Okay Annika are you all relaxed now," asked Amy.   
"I think so," murmured Annika. She was lying on one of the beds; hooked up to some monitors so that Amy could keep an eye on her heart rate.  
"Let's go then," Raye said. She held up a charm and instructed Annika to watch it closely. Raye murmured some chants. Annika's eyes began to droop and she was asleep.  
"All right Annika," Raye whispered. "Try to remember what happened."  
Annika moaned a little as memories began to return.  
[Flashback]  
Annika was trying very hard to fight the gag reflex. The stench from the decaying bodies was overwhelming. She was also paralyzed with fear. She looked and saw all of her friends were also frightened.  
"Where are we," asked Ariel in terror.  
"I don't know," Maggie replied as she put her arms around Ariel and Madelyn. "But we have got to find a way home."  
"Look," Hope shrieked. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw people covered in some kind of slimy substance coming toward them. Annika's psychic abilities alerted her to the evil coming from these people. "We have to transform," she shouted. She reached into her pocket but her pen was not there. "It's gone," she shrieked.  
"Mine too," cried Gloria and the other girls nodded in affirmation.  
"I made sure you young ladies left your transformation devices in your dimension," a man dressed in black came over. "You will be mine."  
"Who are you," shouted Daisy.  
"My name is Jove and I am the leader of this world," he laughed. "You will join me and together we will get all of the children of your world. Together we will rule all dimensions."  
"We will never join you," shouted Maggie as she tightened her arms around Ariel and Madelyn.  
"Come with me or this will be your fate," Jove ordered pointing to the dead bodies around them. Madelyn's weak stomach gave in. She bent down and vomited all over the place.  
"We will find a way out of here," snapped Faith. "You can't make us do anything."  
"Oh can't I," asked Jove. He held up his hand. Suddenly the girls all found themselves covered with the same slimy substance that the other people were covered with. "Now I can control you as you start to weaken."  
Annika gasped. She had to find away out of here. She began to channel her thoughts and she made connection with Raye.  
Annika moaned as she continued to remember. "Mama," she moaned. "Send Rini to us. She's the only one who can help us."  
Over the next couple of days Annika would see Rini coming into the rift. She could tell Rini could not see anything. Annika slowly began placing her friends in Rini's arms. Madelyn and Ariel were easy since they were smaller than Annika but the rest of them were hard since they were bigger then she was. The substance Jove put on them was beginning to weaken her tremendously. Through all of this she watched as people got tortured to death. Jove did not show any mercy. Annika just kept hoping and praying he would not notice what she was up too. When she was the only one left Annika was very weak. She collapsed unconscience and she was ready to accept her death.  
[End Flashback]  
"MAMA," Annika sat up screaming. Raye quickly gathered Annika into her arms.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," she whispered. "Mama's here."  
"I got it all on tape," Amy informed them as she placed a reassuring hand on Annika's shoulder. "We will have to play it for everyone."  
  
"The bastard," Lita snarled when she heard the tape.  
"Just wait until I get my hands on him," Daisy declared, her fear replaced by anger.  
"Me too," Faith agreed. "I am not joining his dumb cult and he is not taking me back with him."  
"So where do we go from here," asked Raye.  
"We need to find out a way to destroy him," Hiro replied. "I have yet to figure out a way to enter the rift."  
"Then we will have to do it," Maggie said.  
"What are you saying," asked Setsuna.  
"We were unable to do anything because we did not have our transformation pens," Maggie explained. "If we go in powered up then we can fight."  
"She has a point," Hiro pointed out.   
"And what if they get stuck in there again," asked Mina.  
"There is one possibility we can help with that," Amy said as she began typing on her mini-computer. "If we are also transformed then we can each form a direct link with our daughters. If a problem arises we can use our powers yank them out."  
"That sounds reasonable," Michiru agreed. "The question is are you girls willing to enter that rift again?"  
Maggie looked at the others. "What do you think? Rini will be unable to join us. We will have to fight alone."  
"I say we go for it," Daisy shouted.  
"Me too," Faith agreed.  
"Count me in," Gloria added.  
Hope sat still for a minute and then gave a sigh, "I'll do it."  
"Me too," Ariel whispered and Madelyn nodded.  
"Annika," asked Raye.  
Annika sat quietly. Since she had been in there the longest she had no desire to go in there again. However she could see the importance in this. She shuddered and then nodded her head in agreement.  
"Then it's settled," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "You girls have some strategies to plan."  
  
Gloria was sitting in her room trying to take her mind off of what was happening. She was afraid that they were going to fail. "What if we need the silver crystal," she asked herself. "How are we going to fight without that?"  
"Gloria," Mina poked her head into the room. "Rini and Serenity are here. They have something to talk to you about."  
Gloria gave a gusty sigh and hopped off her bed. She really wondered what was so important. She walked into the living room and saw Serenity and Rini sitting on the couch.  
"Gloria," Serenity began. "Did you know that when I was Sailor Moon if something were to happen to me then your mother was next in line to lead?"  
"Yes because she was Sailor V right," asked Gloria.  
"That's right," Rini told her. "That means when I cannot fight you are next in line to be leader."  
"But Maggie and Daisy are older," Gloria protested.  
"That does not matter," Mina said. "As my daughter you are next in line to lead the team."  
Rini tossed her broach over to Gloria. "Here is the imperium silver crystal," she explained. "If you need it then you can use it."  
Gloria picked up the broach. "I will do my best," she whispered.  
"Then let's go and get you girls ready to fight," Serenity declared and everyone headed toward the ballroom.   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Hi Everyone! Well here is the final installment of the 'Dimension' series. I hope everyone has enjoyed them. More stories will be coming.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of soldiers.  
  
Dimension: Part Seven  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was time for the Scouts to take their children to the ballroom so they could enter the rift and defeat Jove. Amy was taking Ariel over there right now. Amy could not help but notice that Ariel was being very quiet.  
"What's wrong Darling," she asked.  
"Nothing," mumbled Ariel.  
Amy stopped walking and knelt down to Ariel's level. "Come on Darling," she coaxed. "I know something is bothering you. Tell Mommy what's wrong."  
Tears fell down Ariel's face. "I wet my pants in front of everyone," she sobbed.  
Amy suppressed a smile. Such a small thing yet a big deal to a child. "It's okay Ariel," Amy assured the little girl as she pulled her into her arms. "It is perfectly normal for a child to have an accident when she is excited or scared."  
"It was so embarrassing," wailed Ariel. "Gloria has been teasing me about it."  
"Well you just ignore Gloria," Amy told her daughter. "Now how about we go and take care of Jove?"  
Ariel nodded. "Pick me up Mommy," she begged. Amy smiled and scooped her small daughter up and carried her to the ballroom.  
  
"I can't believe that brat is going to be our leader in this," Daisy shrieked in fury.  
"Daisy lower your voice," Lita scolded. "I know how you feel about Gloria but since her mother was always next in line for leadership then it is only logical she would be the one chosen to be next in line."  
"But I'm older," wailed Daisy.  
"That does not matter," Lita told her firmly. "I expect you to listen to her. You girls need to make a good team."  
"And if I don't listen to her," Daisy shot.  
"Watch the mouth," Lita said. "If you do cause trouble it will only mean you will be punished."  
"I'm sorry Mom," Daisy sighed. "I guess I just wasn't expecting this."  
"I know Darling," Lita stopped walking and hugged her daughter. "Right now you girls have an enemy to defeat so let's get going."  
"And I will kick his sorry behind," Daisy declared.  
"That's my girl," laughed Lita and the two headed over to the ballroom.  
  
"Is everyone ready," asked Gloria.   
"Yes," the rest of the girls said in unison.  
"Then let's do it," Gloria declared and she pulled out her transformation pen.  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
Various transformations melted the girls' clothes into their Sailor Scout uniforms. When they finished they noticed that their mothers had also transformed.  
"All right girls," said Serenity. "Your mothers have a direct link to you. If you need to be pulled out they will be able to do it."  
"Understood," Chibi Venus replied. They all gathered hands. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes," the others yelled together.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" The Chibi Scouts vanished.  
"Good luck girls," Hiro murmured. "For my brother and sister please succeed."  
  
"This place is creepier then I remembered," gasped Chibi Mars as they arrived in Jove's dimension.  
"I am starting to recall this now," Chibi Pluto shuddered.  
"Me too," Chibi Uranus added.  
"Let's just find that creep and get out of here," declared Chibi Jupiter.  
"Chibi Mercury have you picked up anything yet," asked Chibi Venus.  
"Aside from rotting corpses," moaned Chibi Saturn as her stomach began to roll.  
"There is some activity that way," Chibi Mercury replied as she typed on her computer. She pointed west. "Let's go."  
The girls trudged through the rotting corpses all of them trying to fight the gag reflex. Chibi Mars suddenly stopped. "I am picking up a presence," she whispered. Everyone looked around and saw some of Jove's minions coming toward them.   
"Get ready to attack everyone," shouted Chibi Venus and everyone got in fighting positions. The followers continued coming toward them. Without warning one of them grabbed Chibi Neptune and pulled her off her feet. "Let me go," she shrieked.  
Chibi Uranus powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"   
Chibi Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The two attacks hit the followers and Chibi Neptune was dropped. "Are you all right," asked Chibi Uranus as she helped her sister to her feet.  
"I think so," gasped Chibi Neptune.  
"They're still coming," shrieked Chibi Saturn. The girls powered up.  
"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
The attacks knocked several of the people down but they were still coming. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Venus began punching and knocking them off their feet. Finally Chibi Mars ran through them with an anti-evil scroll. She held it up, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen! Evils Spirits be gone!" A large number of anti-evil scrolls shot out and landed on each of the people. They all disintegrated.   
"Good thinking Chibi Mars," called Chibi Venus.  
"Thank you," Chibi Mars replied. "Now let's go!"  
"Oh you don't need to go any further little girls," laughed a voice. Everyone looked and saw Jove approaching. "I must say I am impressed with those powers. They could come in useful if you joined me."  
"When hell freezes over," screamed Chibi Jupiter. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Jove only laughed and held up his hand. The attack bounced off and hit each of the Chibi Scouts. They all went sprawling.  
"As you can see no one can beat me," he explained. "I have been around much longer then you and I will be around when all of you are gone."  
"We won't give up," gasped Chibi Venus as she pulled herself to her feet.  
"I will control you again," called Jove and a gusher of slime appeared. It landed on Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Pluto. All of them groaned. "This is more powerful the other stuff so I will have control of you much sooner."  
"Are you all right," gasped Chibi Venus dashing over to them.  
"Just win this Chibi Venus," gasped Chibi Mars weakly. "We are going to contact our moms now." She reached up to touch her tiara but she passed out. The other two passed out too. Chibi Venus touched Chibi Mars's tiara and watched her best friend disappear. Chibi Uranus and Chibi Jupiter did the same thing and watched as Chibi Neptune and Chibi Pluto disappeared too.  
  
In the palace ballroom Mars, Neptune and Pluto ran to their unconscience daughters when they appeared.   
"We need to get them cleaned up," Mars announced and the other two agreed. They headed toward their respective quarters with their daughters in their arms.  
  
"We have got to avoid this stuff," Chibi Mercury yelled. "We can't all be taken out or Jove will never be defeated."  
"Then you need to start using your icy attacks," called Chibi Venus.   
Chibi Mercury nodded and powered up. "MERCURY ICY GLACIER!" The icy attack froze the next wave of slime that came toward them.   
"Why you little brat," Jove growled. He held up his hand and Chibi Mercury began to scream in pain.  
"What are you doing to her," shouted Chibi Jupiter. She ran over and to protect her much younger friend but an unseen force knocked her down. "Stop it you are hurting her," Chibi Jupiter screamed in rage.  
"If you must know I have a hold of her heart and I am twisting it," laughed Jove. "In a few minutes she will be dead."  
"No," Chibi Venus screamed in rage. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack hit Jove's hand and Chibi Mercury collapsed gasping for breath. Chibi Saturn ran over and touched Chibi Mercury's tiara. Chibi Mercury vanished.  
  
On the other side of the rift Mercury was waiting. She held out her arms and her daughter appeared in them. Without a word to anyone Mercury carried Chibi Mercury to her office to tend to her.  
  
"Your team is getting thin," laughed Jove. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"  
"We will not give up," shouted Chibi Uranus.  
"I am a leader right now," Chibi Venus said to herself. "It is up to me to defeat him. I cannot be defeated."  
"Girls," Chibi Jupiter pulled Chibi Saturn and Chibi Uranus aside. "We have to protect Chibi Venus. She has the imperium silver crystal right now. She is the one who can defeat Jove."  
"Then we are needed now," shrieked Chibi Uranus. Jove was getting ready to attack Chibi Venus. Chibi Uranus jumped in front of Chibi Venus and took the brunt of the attack. She cried out in pain as she fell.  
"Chibi Uranus," cried Chibi Venus. She did not see another attack coming her way. Chibi Jupiter jumped in the way and got the full brunt of the attack. "Chibi Jupiter!"  
"We cannot let you be hurt," gasped Chibi Uranus.  
"You have the imperium silver crystal," Chibi Jupiter added. "We cannot let you be harmed."  
"Rini gave you the crystal to help us defeat Jove," Chibi Uranus stated.  
"Use it," Chibi Jupiter gasped in pain as she reached up and touched her tiara. Chibi Venus watched as she vanished. Chibi Saturn touched Chibi Uranus's tiara and she vanished leaving the last two Chibi Scouts alone to defeat Jove.  
  
In the palace ballroom Jupiter and Uranus were ready and waiting for their children when they appeared. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Uranus were unconscience when they arrived so they were immediately whisked off to Amy.  
  
Chibi Venus found herself losing her confidence. Her friends were disappearing. Would she be able to defeat Jove? Would she know how to use the silver crystal?  
"Only two more to go," laughed Jove. "This is turning out to be easy."  
"Then I will use my forbidden power," announced Chibi Saturn holding up her glaive. "I will end your life and my life."  
"No," shrieked Chibi Venus.  
"It's my destiny," Chibi Saturn stated simply.  
"Your power won't work on me little girl," laughed Jove.  
"We shall see," shouted Chibi Saturn and she held up her glaive. It began to glow.   
"No," Chibi Venus shrieked again. She dove forward. "Don't do it."  
"Chibi Venus I have been giving this power," Chibi Saturn stated firmly. "If it is the only way to defeat Jove then I must use it."  
"Please don't," begged Chibi Venus. "Everyone will be so sad if you go. I cannot let you do it."  
"Chibi Venus," whispered Chibi Saturn. She lowered her glaive. Jove took this as an opportunity. He blasted Chibi Saturn. Her glaive went up in the air and pierced her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain. Blood trickled out of the wound and she dropped to her knees.  
"Chibi Saturn," sobbed Chibi Venus. "This is my fault."  
"It's up to you now," Chibi Saturn smiled weakly. She shakily touched her tiara and vanished. Chibi Venus realized it was all up to her.  
  
In the palace ballroom Chibi Saturn appeared in her mother's arms. Saturn quickly took her to the palace hospital.  
Venus stood in front of the rift. She realized her daughter was the only one left. "Good luck my darling," she whispered. "I believe in you."  
  
Jove laughed. "You are the only one left," he told Chibi Venus. "Why don't you join me?"  
"Never," screamed Chibi Venus. She took out Rini's broach. "I was hoping I would never have to use this but you leave me now choice." The broach opened and the crystal began to glow. Beams of light shot out and approached Jove. He held up his hand and energy came out. Both attacks clashed. Chibi Venus gritted her teeth as she began to feel the strain. "Rini," she thought. "Help me Rini. I need you."  
  
In the palace ballroom Rini's crescent moon appeared on her forehead. It began to glow and a beam went into the rift.  
  
"I can feel you," Chibi Venus cried in delight as Rini's power entered her body. "I can feel your power Rini." The power of the crystal increased.  
"No this is impossible," shouted Jove. "I cannot be defeated."  
"You can and you will be," shouted Chibi Venus. The crystal's glow grew brighter and overcame Jove's dark energy. Jove screamed as the white light enveloped him and he vanished.  
  
Inside the ballroom the rift disappeared. Venus screamed as she lost connection with Chibi Venus. "Where's Gloria," she screamed.   
"The rift is gone," gasped Serenity.  
"Jove has been defeated," Hiro stated. "He will no longer be stealing children."  
"But what about Gloria," shouted Venus. "She can't be gone too."  
Hiro did not know what to say. He did not know what happened to Chibi Venus. "No," sobbed Venus. Serenity placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
A sparkle of lights suddenly appeared in the ballroom. Everyone watched as the lights grew bigger and took the form of three people. Chibi Venus appeared holding the hands of a man and a woman.  
"Gloria," Venus snatched her daughter up into her arms. She hugged her daughter fiercely. "Who are these two?"  
"Hiro should know them," Chibi Venus replied.  
"I should," Hiro asked in surprise. He looked at the two people. "Keiko, Yoshi is that really you?"  
"It's us Hiro," the woman replied. "Your sister and brother are back."  
"Thanks to Chibi Venus and the other Chibi Scouts," added Yoshi.  
Hiro dashed over and hugged his two siblings. They were now grown up but they were alive and that was all that mattered.  
  
"We are very proud of Gloria," Raye told Mina a couple of days later.  
"So am I," Mina replied. "She does make a good leader."  
"And Hiro was so happy to have his brother and sister back," added Lita.  
"What amazes me is that the children are fine," Amy mused. "It just shows you how resilient children are."  
"So do you think Gloria will be more responsible now," asked Serenity.  
"I hope so," laughed Mina. "But she is still our Gloria."  
A scream interrupted the conversation. Ariel came flying in and jumped into Amy's arms. Annika came in next and flung her arms around Raye.  
"What is going on," asked Michiru.  
"Jove is back," screamed Daisy as she and the twins came in. "He got Gloria with that slime."  
Everyone dashed out and saw that Gloria was covered with the substance and sitting in a daze.  
"See Mommy she's got that slime all over her," cried Ariel.  
"Slime that smells a lot like chocolate syrup," Lita stated as she went up and sniffed Gloria.  
"Oh I got you all good," laughed Gloria.  
"Gloria," shouted Mina in fury.  
"You creep," shouted Faith as she took off after Gloria.  
"Wait until I get my hands on you," shouted Daisy as she took off too.  
"I get the first the punch," Annika ran after the girls. The other children also took off in pursuit of Gloria.  
"Well I guess things are back to normal around here," laughed Lita as Mina went after Gloria. Everyone nodded on agreement.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
